Atomic Nerd-Fight
by aristocraticartist
Summary: You're on team flash, and you walk into a fight more epic than the rock fight from Stephen King's It. You may not be a meta-human, but your conflict resolution skills sure are super.


You had no idea what the hell was happening. Walking into the cortex felt like walking into a war zone. People were shouting, throwing papers and tech across the room. Barry was zooming around, catching thrown objects, catching a mug right before it crashed into you and your two trays of coffee that you had brought. He made an apologetic face.

It was an all-out scream fest between Cisco, H. R., Harry, and his daughter Jesse. You sighed heavily and set the coffee down.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" You shrieked with all the force of your lungs. That was a pretty considerable force, since you were a singer in highschool and you had amazing breath control.

The room froze, except for Barry, who plopped down onto the floor in relief. You huffed in disappointment, looking like a mother who had just caught her children having a food fight in the kitchen.

"Put. The Beaker. Down." Harry slowly put down the glass in his hand as you glared everyone down. From what you could see, Cisco and Jesse were teamed up, and H.R. was being a good friend and trying to break up the fight. Harry was stone-faced, Jesse was red from screaming, and Cisco had a death-grip on Jesse's flash suit.

"Okay. Lets all be reasonable human beings and just talk. Like normal people." You scolded, snatching the suit from Cisco. He made a sound of protest.

You looked it over, immediately seeing the problem. There was a huge slash in the chest.

Setting the suit down, you sighed.

"Really, guys? Are we really doing this right now? In the cortex?" You crossed your arms and turned to Harry.

"Harry, your daughter is a grown woman. You need to stop smothering her. She can handle herself." He was about to protest when you turned to Jesse.

"Jesse, you need to stop being so reckless. Your father might not be the most accepting parent in the world, but you are certainly not making him feel any better by going in blind like I can only assume you did before coming here." Before she could respond, you turned to Cisco.

"This isn't your fight. I am sure Jesse appreciates you standing up for her, but you are not helping right now. And H. R., you are not helping either, even though I know that's all you're trying to do."

When you finished your rant, Barry gave you a thumbs-up from the floor, lying down on the concrete with a sigh of relief.

"Now that you are all done with this petty fight, you can go your separate ways and cool off for a while." Silence followed, and you cleared your throat.

"I wasn't kidding, people! Out! Out with you. Go sit in the corner and think about what you've done." Jesse didn't have to be told twice; she disappeared in a streak of yellow lightning. Harry stormed out, and H. R. picked up his coffee and thanked you before wandering off. Cisco stayed and sat in his chair, looking like a kicked puppy.

You gave Barry his coffee before picking up Cisco's. Walking over to him, you tipped his chin up with a finger.

"Come on, cutie. I'm sorry I yelled at you but it was getting way out of hand." His eyes were big and round and his lips full and pouty.

"What can I do to put a smile on my favorite hero's face?" You asked, setting down his coffee on his desk.

"Kiss it better?" Cisco sniffled fakely, making you chuckle. You leaned in slowly, as if you were going to press your lips to his. He shut his eyes in anticipation, but his breath caught when your lips pressed to his cheek. It was soft and sensual and slow, sending a blush to his face and a lot of blood elsewhere.

"Oh my god, you guys, just get a room." Barry groaned from the floor, making you giggle.

"He should probably take me to dinner first." You licked your lips after you said it, relishing in the way Cisco stared at you with his lips slightly parted, eyes blown with lust.

Unfortunately for him, you tapped him on the nose and simply walked away, fetching your own coffee before sitting down to work.

Cisco touched his cheek where you had kissed him and felt his heart flutter. He cleared his throat.

"Are you serious about that, though?" He asked. You simply chuckled, keeping on typing and smiling at your computer.

"Stop flirting in the cortex." Harry grumbled as he stomped in to get his coffee.

"Says the man who threw a mug at my face!" You retorted. "I will do whatever I please, thank you very much."

Barry groaned, again, still on the floor.

"Just GET A ROOM!"


End file.
